Disclosure
by Lectura35
Summary: "So that's it."  "Uh? That's what?"  "I was right the moment I realized you two had got…. intimate."


**Written for queenb23´s birthday**_.  
_

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I´m just playing and enjoying with them.

**Warnings:** Suggestiveness

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much Pili204!

* * *

**Disclosure **

**(Or "What a strap may reveal")**

"I can't wait to see Hermione again tonight. I just can't." Ron was beaming like a grown up child while separating and then regrouping, without any sense or order, the massive amount of papers on his desk.

Harry glared at him for the seventeenth time that day with a look that showed more annoyance that enthusiasm.

"I know, Ron. I really do. You've said it…. _lots_ of times."

"I'm a bit excited, alright? Well, is not everyday that you celebrate a second anniversary with your girlfriend." He was bursting with irrevocable love and delight "Hermione and me. Together. For _two _years," he pronounced word by word in total awe, just to emphasize what he so obviously saw like the most fabulous truth of his life.

"I'm not that surprised, you know... I mean, you are… you, and Hermione is… her. And you never seemed to function well being apart…"

Then Harry stopped and looked up, adding in a nonchantal and pretty mischievous tone, "And may I ask what is it exactly what you are celebrating today? Today is not May 1st."

Ron moved a bit uncomfortable on his chair.

"I'm not telling you that," he said in a serious tone. "We can't celebrate the anniversary of our first kiss, you know why." Harry nodded and smiled solemnly. "So we are commemorating another…. _thing."_

Harry remained silent for a moment and then the smile on his lips turned into a devious smirk.

"So that's it."

"Uh? That's what?"

"I was right the moment I realized you two had got…. _intimate."_

_"_I never told you!" Ron exclaimed faking indignation while the stupid grin he had worn all day betrayed his words.

"It wasn't necessary. It was so obvious," Harry replied in a sing song voice that took Ron's trade mark temper to another level.

"How could it be obvious? We were cautious! Besides if I would have told anyone, _anyone_, including you, "Boy who lived", Hermione would have hexed me!"

Harry recognized it was time to make his words a little clear. "_You picked up her strap_," he said the words in a rush and almost a whisper.

"What? I did what?" Ron looked genuinely lost.

And sensing the need to give him and explanation, Harry remembered in a low voice….

* * *

_It had been a few weeks after the__ end of the war. _

_The Order was having a quick meeting at The Burrow, just to assign new roles and a few missions. Besides all the members, Hermione was having a quite conversation with Ginny in a corner of the room, both wore expressions of concern and seriousness._

_Harry couldn't help himself and he kept incessantly ogling Ginny, while bravely trying to follow Kinsley's speech. During once of the looks at her direction, it was when he saw it. The proof._

_Hermione was wearing a summer camisole and her bra strap insisted in coming into view under it and over her arm. The girl seemed totally unaware of that… till her knight made his presence quite noticed._

_Without warning her, __Ron joined the group. He put one of his hands over Hermione´s hip and with the other he accommodated her strap in place. Her strap. Her bra strap!_

_She didn't jump at the sudden contact. He didn't blush. They acted in the most natural way, like he was used to lay his hands possessively over her hips and to touch her underwear._

_It was a simple gesture… but it meant the world. And as oblivious as Harry could be about lots of things concerning romantic love, he saw the change and its implications. And he smiled._

_

* * *

_

"…and that's how I knew," Harry finished with a grin.

Ron was simply astonished but didn't look embarrassed at all. In fact, he looked… proud.

"Honestly, Potter… I'm impressed. Truly impressed," and he added with a cocky smile, "I hope our behavior wasn't embarrassing for you."

"What? No, no, don't worry. Once you _finally _got to the deed, the entire situation was pretty easy." Both of them started laughing at his statement and Ron jokingly threw a file over Harry's head.

Harry avoided it with his trained Seeker reflects, and completed his line of thought with a soundly sigh.

"Believe me, mate… in the old times when you _weren't_ touching at all, and you both were all time flushed, grumpy, and so clearly horny for each other, _that_ was really embarrassing for me…"

. *******************


End file.
